


fisticuff blues

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: carry on countdown 2020 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MILD - Freeform, again - mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Baz has to learn to live with the fact that Simon is inherently a fighter.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: carry on countdown 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	fisticuff blues

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown Day 15, DEC 9: Hurt/Comfort

He knew going in that Simon was a fighter. The boy had never met a problem he didn’t first try to resolve with his fists. From afar, it hadn’t been too much of a concern. Baz had never been under any kind of illusion that he and Simon would do anything other than destroy each other, the fact that Simon was always so quick to resort to violence, in a way, made the whole thing a lot easier to stomach. If he was always fighting anyway, it wouldn’t be so much of a tragedy when he inevitably had to fight Baz. 

But things are different now. They’re no longer destined to kill one another. Quite the opposite, in fact. But Simon still runs into situations fists first, and it causes Baz no end of anxiety. He knows, objectively, that Simon is relatively good in a fight, even without his sword, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys watching him hurt.

Like now, as Simon walks into the flat with his head down low, thinking he’s being subtle about whatever it is he’s trying to hide. _Please._ Baz knows him better than he knows himself - he can see straight away that something’s up, and rises from the sofa to block the way into the bedroom. He waits with his eyebrows raised until Simon finally lifts his head, and when he does, all the air leaves Baz’s body. 

Blood trickles from a cut in Simon’s lip, dripping down his chin and onto his t-shirt. It’s a stark contrast to the pale gold of Simon’s complexion. When he lifts a hand to wipe the blood away, as though Baz hasn’t just seen enough of it to know that something has gone down, Baz sees the split knuckles, and the blood there to match.

With a sigh, he grabs Simon’s shoulders and frogmarches him into the bathroom. He puts the lid down on the toilet seat and sits Simon on it before opening the cabinet and fishing out the first aid kit. He turns back around and kneels next to Simon, opening it and searching for some antibacterial wipes to clean the cuts. He’s just started searching when Simon places his hands gently over Baz’s.

“It’s okay,” Simon soothes, and Baz realises he’s shaking. “It looks worse than it is.”

Baz screws his eyes shut, then opens them and keeps looking in the kit. He knows Simon can look after himself, but he also knows he’s not indestructible. All it takes is one stupid fight with the wrong guy, and Simon isn't coming home at all for Baz to patch up. He sucks the inside of his cheek as he finally finds what he’s looking for, then turns to face Simon.

“You’re an idiot, Snow,” he says, bluntly, ripping open the packet and grabbing one of Simon’s hands with a little more force than is probably strictly necessary. It's always been easier to turn to animosity than to try and process whatever it is he's actually feeling.

Simon hisses as Baz rubs over the cuts on his knuckles with the wipe, but doesn’t say anything. Baz can’t even look him in the eye, just focuses on the hand and cleaning off the blood. He doesn’t even know why he’s so worked up about this, he’s seen Simon bleeding a million times before. Hell, he’d even been the cause once or twice, but right now he can’t even think straight. 

Simon sits quietly as Baz finishes the first hand then reaches for the second and gives it the same treatment. Maybe it’s because they’re so far beyond the war now the he sort of expected everything to die down. He thought Simon might turn docile, and civilised, though realistically he was asking too much. Besides, he's not sure he'd ever want Simon to change, brash and stupid as he may sometimes be.

“What happened?” Baz finally demands as he nears the end of the second hand. The wipe is stained pink now, so he sets it aside and opens a second one to do Simon’s mouth.

Simon shrugs, then swallows and finally says, “it was just some guy on my course giving me shit.” Baz finally has the second wipe open, and manages to meet Simon's eyes long enough to give him an unimpressed look. Simon huffs, petulant as ever. “They were taking the piss about us.” He shrugs again.

Baz softens a little at that, and when he takes hold of Simon’s jaw to steady his face has he wipes his lip, he’s considerably more gentle than he had been with his hands. He’s equally as careful as he rubs the wipe against his lip, watching Simon’s mouth rather than trying to meet his eyes. He’s finally stopped shaking, but there’s still an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that he’s trying not to think too hard about.

“Sorry,” Baz finally mumbles, risking a glance at Simon’s eyes, which are staring back at him wide and soft. Baz clears his throat as he lets go of Simon’s face, content he’s done as much as he can to clear the blood. “I’m sorry that they did that,” he adds as he chucks both wipes in the bin and goes about putting the first aid kit away.

He’s stopped by Simon grabbing his arm gently, and when he looks around, Simon just about manages a smile. “It’s okay.” Baz gives a curt nod and is about to go back about his business, when Simon tightens his grip on his arm once more. Baz looks back around, and Simon has stood up. They’re inches away from each other now. “We’ll be okay,” Simon promises.

He presses a kiss to Baz’s cheek before he leaves the room, and as Baz puts the first aid kit away, he really hopes Simon is right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one where my idea was a lot better than the execution :/
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! 
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because _uni_ , but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
